1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-out apparatus for power outlet assemblies, electrical switch assemblies, communication outlet assemblies, cable outlet assemblies or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional power outlet assemblies, electrical switch assemblies, communication outlet assemblies, cable outlet assemblies, or the like, are f freely accessible to individuals, such as children, who may utilize such assemblies contrary to instructions they may have previously received. A need exists for a convenient and inexpensive device which will enable individuals to selectively preclude access by others to power outlet assemblies, electrical switch assemblies, communication outlet assemblies, cable outlet assemblies, or the like. The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 189,350, issued on Nov. 29, 1960 to Frank G. Bellek, shows an ornamental design for an outdoor receptacle cover. Bellek does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,428, issued on May 31, 1938 to Lillian G. Englar, describes an electrical receptacle plate with protective means for automatically closing or covering of the electrical contact apertures in the standard types of electrical outlet fixtures. Englar does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,409, issued on Jul. 2, 1963 to Harvey Hubbell et al., describes a switch plate locking cover attachment. Hubbell et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,989, issued on Aug. 17, 1965 to Harvey Hubbell, describes a locking weatherproof cover attachment for an electrical outlet box. Hubbell does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,029, issued on Mar. 22, 1988 to Yoshiaki Kobayashi et al., describes an operating handle locking device for an electrical switchgear. Kobayashi et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,456, issued on Nov. 21, 1989 to Steven F. Hovanic et al., describes a locking device for attachment to a switch or circuit breaker for locking a switch handle in a predetermined position. Hovanic et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,816, issued on Dec. 18, 1990 to Roger N. Castonguay et al., describes a circuit breaker handle interlock arrangement whereby the circuit breaker handle can only be locked in its OFF position when the circuit breaker contacts are actually separated. Castonguay et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,135, issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to Michael J. Shotey, describes an electrical outlet cover lock. Shotey does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,528, issued on Nov. 9, 1993 to Steven J. Benda, describes a device for locking wall switching means against actuation by unauthorized persons. Benda does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,969, issued on May 10, 1994 to Mark E. Turek et al., describes a lockout adapted for attachment to the handle of a switch to maintain it at one extremity of travel, and thus to maintain the switch in one electrical state. Turek et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,897, issued on Jun. 28, 1994 to Aaron D. Melgoza et al., describes a switch locking device for an electrical toggle switch. Melgoza et al. do not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,096, issued on Jul. 9, 1996 to Paul L. Cliff, Jr., describes an electrical safety lock-out device which prevents the insertion of an electrical power cord into an electrical power cord receptacle of an electrical appliance. Cliff, Jr. does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
Australian Patent document 404,976, published on Sep. 19, 1968, describes a locking device for use with a switch of the handle operated type. Australian '976 does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent document 1,944,612, published on Mar. 25, 1971, describes a plug socket safety cover. Germany '612 does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2 204 454 A, published on Mar. 30, 1989, describes an electrical switch locking device. Great Britain '454 does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 3-58498, published on Mar. 13, 1991, describes a protection cover of an actuating component that has an attaching structure. Japan '498 does not suggest a utility lock-out apparatus according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.